The overall objectives of the Proteomics Core are (1) to provide high throughput comparative quantitative[unreadable] proteome analysis capabilities for analyzing large scale clinical time course samples including blood leukocyte[unreadable] subpopulations and blood plasma samples from trauma and burn patients; (2) to provide high quality[unreadable] quantitative proteomic data that will lead to the identification of protein "fingerprints" or "signatures" from blood[unreadable] leukocyte populations and blood plasma that are associated with specific clinical trajectories in patients with[unreadable] severe trauma or burn injury, and the extraction of novel biological information regarding signaling networks[unreadable] from inflammatory cells in severely injured patients with different clinical outcomes; and, (3) to integrate objectives (1) and (2) into an overall functional proteomic view of enriched T-cells and monocytes in the[unreadable] context of their cellular phenotype. To achieve these goals, highly coordinated efforts with other cores and a[unreadable] multitude of developments within the Proteomics Core including high throughput sample processing, high[unreadable] throughput and high sensitivity instrumentation, and efficient data handling and processing are required.